User blog:Primussupremus/Omniverse number
The omniverse number is a highly dynamic Googolism that doesn't follow the standard laws of nature. Too recap the Planck time is equal to 10^-43 seconds making it the smallest possible unit of time that can be measured. The omniverse number uses something a bit smaller and when I say a bit I mean a lot smaller. I call it a flashian time, this is equal to 10^-10^10^100 seconds making it many many orders of magnitude smaller than a Planck time. Too construct the omniverse number you first have to start with a relatively small number say 1 million. You take 1 million and place 1 million up arrows between it and another 1 million , you then produce out an even larger number and call it a. You then take "a" followed by "a" number of arrows then "a" and produce an even larger number and call it b. You continually produce an even larger number once every flashian second or 10^-Googolplex seconds so by the time you've got too a Planck time you'll have a ridiculously big number.You continue this process on for another 10^10^100 years once this has been done you call this massively big number X as in X men. You then continue the process of taking n followed by n number of up arrows then n for X number of years. Once you have done this you produce an even bigger number called 2X. You repeat the process for 2X years.You then produce out an even larger number called 3X after that you repeat the process for 3X years. you continue this process of repeating for nX years XX years! You then call this number Y as Y is the logical successor of X and say that the process repeats for YY years. You then call this number Z and repeat the process for another ZZ years. After this you produce an even larger number called AAA,you then repeat the process for AAA years. You continue on until you get to ZZZ once this is done you produce out an even larger number called AAAA. You continue with the 4 symbol representation until you get to ZZZZ once this is done you move onto 5 symbol representations starting with AAAAA. After you reach ZZZZZ you move on to 6 symbol representations. Once you reach ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....ZZZZZZZZZZZZ(Where there are "ZZ" Z's) symbol representations using the letter Z you call this number O as in omniverse. You then repeat repeat the process for another OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(where there are OO O's in the chain of O's)times. You then call this number Omniverse 0 you then use this number and produce out an even larger number called omniverse 1. You then continue on until you have repeated the process omniverseO times the O stands for Omniverse. The process repeats for another omniverseO times until you have produced a number so large it requires its own symbol of which mankind has not developed yet so for that matter I am just going to use a symbol from the Greek alphabet. But what better symbol to use than the all encompassing omega more specifically a capital omega Ω. The number you produce from Ω followed by Ω number of up arrows then Ω is the omniverse number or the lower bound on the number of multiverses in the Omniverse. Category:Blog posts